


Sleepy

by cosmic_llin



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Phryne and Mac, one falling asleep with their head in the other's lap</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [singlecrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlecrow/gifts).



‘Busy day at work, was it?’ Phryne asked, leaning over to top up Mac’s glass from the amber bottle between them on the occasional table. **  
**

Mac blinked. ‘What?’

Phryne tilted her head. ‘I asked if you’d had a busy day at the women’s hospital.’

‘Oh! I suppose so.’

Phryne waited a moment, but nothing else was forthcoming.

‘I ask,’ she said, ‘because it’s eight in the evening and you’re practically falling asleep. It’s not as if you’ve even had much of a drink yet.’

Mac, slumped halfway down one of the matching armchairs, made a show of trying to sit up straight and taking a sip from her glass.

‘I’m awake,’ she said. ‘I’m paying attention. I’m sorry, Phryne, I’m just a bit sleepy. I was run off my feet today. I’ll perk up in a minute, I promise.’

Phryne sighed. ‘That wasn’t what I meant. I’m just worried about you, that’s all. Shall I get Mr Butler to make up your room, and you can just go to bed?’

‘No!’ Mac insisted. ‘We said we’d spend the evening catching up, and that’s what we’re going to do. How are you?’

‘Oh, I’m fine,’ said Phryne. ‘I had quite a busy day too. This morning I had breakfast with the King of England and this afternoon I turned into a blueberry. It was most disconcerting.’

‘Hmm,’ said Mac encouragingly. Her eyes were closed.

‘Won’t you at least come and lie on the chaise longue for a minute?’ Phryne suggested. ‘Come on now, that’s the way.’

She grabbed the unprotesting Mac by the elbows and pulled her to her feet and across the room. She dropped her on the chaise longue and sat on the end of it to manoeuvre her into a more comfortable position. Mac wriggled her head right into Phryne’s lap, one arm splayed across her friend’s knees. She drew her feet up onto the chaise.

Phryne grabbed the folded blanket from the backrest and draped it over her, tucking it around her shoulders. Mac didn’t even stir. Phryne stroked a loose strand of hair away from her face and smiled.

So long as she could reach the book she’d left on top of the piano, this would be a perfectly lovely evening.


End file.
